


Behind Closed Doors

by MariaAshLark



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAshLark/pseuds/MariaAshLark
Summary: Trey and Aaron are, how shall I put this, romantically intertwined
Relationships: Trey Kirkman/Aaron Shore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Trey walked to his desk and saw a little note on it, he recognized it from Aaron’s office, it said.

Meet me in my office in ten minutes

Trey had nothing else to do, so he walked over to Aaron’s office, and walked in.

Aaron stood up, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Trey then grabbed his ass and then Aaron realized that this was going to escalate quickly, he went over and locked the door so no one would walk in on them. After the door was safely locked, they threw them self’s upon each other with an animal lust.

When Trey took his shirt off, Aaron begin to suck and lick at his chest in the way he knew he liked. Belts and pants soon came off after that, and they were left in their undergarments to then begin to make love in a way they had never felt before.

Aaron laid down on the couch on the office as Trey began to take off his underwear, he lifted himself up so Trey could pull it off so easily. Trey took almost all of him into his mouth as Aaron let off soft moans and low groans to let him know that his mouth was doing good. 

Suddenly, the phone rang on the desk and Aaron had to answer it.

Aaron Shore speaking

Yes Mr Secretary, I know that’s important, but I need to remind you of...

Trey got bored of sitting on the couch barely clothed and his partner on the phone with the goddamn Secretary of Transportation. He pulled off his boxer briefs and went over to Aaron.

Mr Secretary, I want to say yes, but this is an issue you must take to President Kirk- a gigantic wave of pleasure flowed through Aaron’s body as soon as Trey slowly began to push his cock in and out of him -man.

Mr Shore, are you okay

Yes Mr Secretary, just had to (oh, fuck just as Treys cock found its way to his prostate) cough a little bit, but I do need to go back to work. And he hung up on the Secretary.

Aaron and Trey then got back to fucking each other’s minds out.

Aaron repositioned himself on the couch as Trey settled his ass upon his cock pushing and thrusting back and forth, stimulating his cock so much that he was about to come.

Oh, Aaron, ugh, I’m about to come, I would like to be watching and fucking you while you do it

The two of them shifted so Trey was pushing in and out and rubbing Aaron’s penis, after about thirty seconds they both came fast and hard, getting it all over the furniture. They both put their suits back on and got up

I’ll see you tonight then

Alright


	2. In The Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens on the way to the house of Aaron

Trey waited for a couple of hours in his office, waiting for Aaron to be ready to go home, and it was taking forever. That was one downside to their relationship, it being hard to find time to spend together.

They both waited in the car for the driver to take them to Aaron’s house. Waiting in the car felt like agony as Aaron took forever to show up. Their relationship was public, but a bit downplayed to keep the media at bay.

Trey was getting bored waiting for his lover to arrive, and almost just had them drive off, but Aaron suddenly appeared and they were off.

Even though they had just seen each other hours before, they still lunged at each other like they had not seen each other in years. Trey started to unbuckle his belt and slide it off so it could transition to something more, but Aaron gestured not to so that they wouldn’t get caught having sex in the back of a van.

They arrived at Aaron’s house and ran to his room, they had both been waiting for this all day


End file.
